Man of the HOUSE
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: House gets married to an oncologist from a nearby hospital who is every bit as cynical as he is. Though this is the greatest thing in his life House opts for not telling anyone at the Hospital except Jimmy! What is he going to do when his son get sick?
1. Chapter 1

"You may kiss the bride," The priest said.

Wilson didn't think this day would ever come.

The bride smiled as her veil was lifted. Their lips met and everyone cheered. "You call that a kiss?" She joked in his ear.

He found this to be the moment to woo her. He dipped her into a heated passionate kiss. Everyone present cheered.

"Much better." She smiled from ear to ear.

"I would like to be the first to introduce Gregory and Ilizabeth House. May you both go forth from this day with love."

The two walked down the aisle. She stood on his left so they could hold hands as they walked.

The wedding had been small only House's parents, Wilson, Izzy's parents, and her sister (who was her maid of honor).

House hadn't even told his team about Izzy. To him, his personal life was just that HIS personal life. Not theirs. No need to involve the outside world in it.

The two of them left for Vegas where they had decided to spend their honeymoon. Two weeks in the city of sin no longer living in sin.

Izzy was perfect for House, just as cynical and sarcastic. Though she was nicer and more people liked her. She was one of the few people in this world who could possible stand a life with House because they had so much in common. She was an oncologist at University Medical. Wilson had met her at a conference and decided that he should introduce her to House.

Ever since their relationship started the two had fallen deeper and deeper in love. A love that House had thought he was incapable of producing since Stacy. The more he was with Izzy, Wilson realized the less he used vicodin to treat the chronic pain in his leg. The less he was mean to his team. The less he was unwilling to do his job correctly, including clinic hours. The less lawsuits against him.

Wilson knew this was a perfect match and prided himself for it.

Two weeks past and House and Izzy returned from their trip. Wilson was in charge of informing the hospital that he would not be in. As well Wilson stepped in to help House's team with their cases.

House walked back into the hospital, for once he was happy and nothing was going to change that… not even…

"Where in God's name have you been?" Cuddy's voice pierced through the corridor.

"Nice to see you too. Did you miss me?"

"You better have a good excuse."

"I've got a doctor's note will that do?" House asked sarcastically.

A small vacation from House was not always a bad thing. Cuddy was also well rested having him away for a little while.

"House, I'm serious. It's been two weeks. What happened?"

"Family emergency." House reached the elevator.

"Why didn't you call?"

"Wilson was supposed to… I'm sorry."

Cuddy was so shocked by his seemingly genuine apology. "Your team will be glad to see you. Wilson's handwriting had gotten more the none complaint." Cuddy left him.

"Good morning camper." House said as he walked into the conference room. Cameron was smiling from ear to ear when she saw her boss return.

The other two were confused by his presence.

"So any good cases?" House asked setting his bag down.

Life in the Diagnostics Department went on like normal… For now…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Man of the HOUSE

Genre: Romance/Drama Rating:

Fiction Rated: T

Summary: House gets married to an oncologist who is every bit as cynical as he is. Though this is the greatest thing in his life House opts for not telling anyone at the Hospital except Jimmy!

Izzy sat on the side of the tub staring at the timer. Soon the egg timer starting ringing and she jumped she looked down at the pregnancy test that was sitting on the edge of the sink. "POSITIVE!" She screamed jumping up and down.

The first thing she did was grab the phone and called Princeton Plainsboro.

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, how might I help you?" The woman answered.

"I need to talk to Dr. House, please." She couldn't control her excitement.

"I will try to connect you but he doesn't take calls most of the day." The women told her.

"Then can you connect me to Dr. Wilson?" Izzy knew that there was no way to get to House unless he already knew who was calling.

"Yes, one moment."

The line went silent and she was shaking she was so excited.

"This is Dr. Wilson." Wilson answered.

"Jimmy, this is Izzy. Can you make Greg call me?"

"He's right here, is everything okay?"

"I just need to speak to him." Izzy waited and heard Wilson say, 'It's the wife.'

"Is something wrong?" House was worried.

"Well daddy, I'm PREGNANT! We're pregnant!" She was yelling into the phone.

House was speechless he just sat there with one eyebrow raised. Wilson was confused and wondered what she was saying to him.

"Greg, are you still there?" She waited but he had said nothing.

"I'm, I don't, oh my… I am speechless." House could believe what she had just said.

"You speechless wow that's a first! I am going to let you go and well I was about to say work but I guess annoy Wilson or torment your team would be the best thing to say now wouldn't it?"

"Hu-jus-you!" House said nonsensically. "Bye."

"Bye dad!" Izzy hung up the phone.

House was still shocked and just stared at the phone.

"What's wrong?" Wilson was worried.

"She's pregnant." House smiled. "Izzy's pregnant! We're going to have a baby!"

"What?"

"We are having a baby!" House was excited. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"You as a dad, now that is scary."

House faked a laugh, "I've got to go." House got up and headed for the door.

House went to his office to get his bag and leave when he passed Foreman.

"Where are you going?" Foreman asked.

"To your girlfriends!" House said throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "I just hope her other boyfriends aren't there."

Foreman just rolled his eyes at his boss. House walked to the elevator and hit the down arrow.

As he walked past the nurse's station and reached the door he heard the one thing that could stop him from heading home.

"No House you have clinic." Cuddy said walking out of her office.

"What if I promise to do twice the hours this week if you let me go now?" House pleaded with her. He really didn't want to do the other work but he had to get home.

"You not your team."

"Me, one hundred percent!"

"What is so important?" Cuddy was confused by this.

"Beautiful hooker, she's early I have to get home before she leaves." House smiled for her and she knew that she would get an honest answer.

"Double time I am holding you to that!" Cuddy gave in and went back to work.

Finally.

House walked out to his bike and got home as fast as possible, with one detour.

He walked into the apartment to find Izzy sitting on the couch on the phone with her mother.

"Oh, Greg's home. I've got to go." Izzy was still smiling from ear to ear. She looked up at her husband and screamed. "We're pregnant!"

House didn't say anything just handed her the flowers he had picked up on his way home. "I love you!"

"No you don't." She smiled as she kissed him.

"Well some days," He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Yeah, whatever." She joked. The two were a lose of entangled body parts as they moved back to the bedroom to replay the conception of their soon to be bundle of joy!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Man of the HOUSE

Genre: Romance/Drama Rating:

Fiction Rated: T

Summary: House gets married to an oncologist who is every bit as cynical as he is. Though this is the greatest thing in his life House opts for not telling anyone at the Hospital except Jimmy!

Everyone at University Medical Center knew about House and Izzy, unlike those at the PPTH. So all the prenatal was at UMC.

House and Izzy went in for their first ultrasound and Izzy's check up.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Dr. Chadwick asked. She was a young doctor but good at her job.

"No," Izzy said.

"Yes," House protested.

"Why? It would ruin the surprise!"

"If it's a boy we don't have to get anything pink." House claimed.

"If it's a girl we don't have to get anything pink. No child of mine is ever going to wear pink are you kidding me?" Izzy made a face that made Greg laugh.

House smiled as the doctor showed them the screen.

"Looks like twins." Dr. Chadwick pointed out.

"Twin boys." House smiled.

"I hate that you're a doctor." Izzy faked anger.

"You know you would have checked sooner or later." House kissed her and all was forgiven.

6 months into the pregnancy

In the night life was hard for House to begin with. The pain in his leg made sleep often a problem. But now Izzy was the 'problem'.

All night she'd toss and turn trying to get comfortable. And every now and again she'd get a random craving and would send Greg out to get it for her..

Tonight it was chocolate, cherries, pickles and picante sauce. House hoped beyond hopes that she wasn't going to mix them.

When House returned he found his wife sitting up on the couch watching The L Word.

"Now that's HOT!" House walked to the kitchen. "Now I got what you wanted please tell me you don't want to mix them."

"Well see." Izzy got up and started towards the kitchen but was distracted. "Have you watched this one? It's Hot."

"Damn you third trimester!" House barked.

"Is something wrong?" Izzy asked innocently.

House rolled his eyes at her. "You know very well… Now eat your pickled cherries!"

During the third trimester, women can have sex though often it become uncomfortable for them. With the rapid growth of her twins it had become very hard for them. Izzy thought it was funny to pick on House.

Izzy just smiled at him and went to get her food.

House sat on the couch and watched the rest of The L Word with his pregnant wife. Got to love TiVo!

8 months into the pregnancy

"Does this make me look fat?" Izzy said coming out of the bathroom.

"You're 8 months pregnant with twins, anything you wear is going to make you look fat." House kissed her forehead.

"You're a jerk. Our parents are going to be here soon. Does this look okay?"

"You look great. You would look great in anything. You would look great in nothing." House paused raising one eyebrow. "You know…"

"Down boy!" Izzy hit him in the arm. "You look great by the way."

"When don't I?" House said concededly.

Before Izzy could say anything else, there was a soft knock on the door.

House went and answered it. It was his parents. "Greg, dear, how are you?" Blythe questioned as he answered the door.

"Good mom. You?" He kissed her on the cheek. He greeted his father with an over done smile and a 'sir'.

"Izzy my dear, you look beautiful. Doesn't she look beautiful John?" Blythe didn't stop for an answer from him. "How have you been? The boys keeping you up?"

"No I don't let Wilson come over anymore." Izzy smiled and only Greg got it. "No they seem to sleep through the night but they like to sleep on my bladder so I have to pee like every 30 seconds."

"When will your parents get here?"

"Troy just called they are about twenty minutes away." Izzy told them. "So I'd say an hour from now."

Blythe smiled, Izzy's parents were always late.

"Are they excited about becoming grandparents?"

"Troy is… but my dad says it make him feel old. My mother is going to fly in to see them but she will be back in Japan by the next day I don't doubt. She never was the mother type."

Izzy was raised by her biological father Elliot and his partner Troy. Her mother got pregnant at the age of 25 and didn't want to settle down yet. Especially not, when she found out the father of her unborn baby was gay. Elliot and Robin, Izzy's mother, were best friend in High School and lost contact after graduation. When they were 25, their live intertwined again and they ended up sleeping together. Soon after Izzy was born Robin was offered a job in Japan and she signed full custody of Izzy over to Elliot and Troy. It took several long court date to convince the courts that they were suitable parents for Izzy, even though Elliot was her biological dad, but adoption was rewarded to Troy.

Fifteen minutes later Troy and Elliot arrived at the door.

"Iz, my girl, my little girl…" Troy got emotional as he walked over to her.

"Not so little anymore. Look at the size of that belly." Greg joked. Izzy's parents were very different from House's. At House's joke, Izzy and her parent laughed. House's father remained quiet and his mother was appalled.

"Gregory, I can't believe you'd say something like at. I'm sure you hurt her feelings."

"Blythe, really it is not a problem. I thought it was funny." Izzy defended her husband.

"Greg, I will never understand how you ended up with a woman like this. She's too good for you." John finally spoke.

"Just as I will never understand how Izzy roped the famous House." Elliot smiled. Everyone was defending House from his own parents. "A new doctor at the hospital was talk about you the other day." Elliot was an orthopedic surgeon. "A cardiologist who was once a part of you fellowship. Liebow, I believe, best cardiologist in the state you must be good at training them. Though what he said wasn't… well… nice…"

"Well after working for Greg for a few years you can work with almost anyone." Izzy joked.

"Hey and he started just before my surgery. I had every right to be a bad boss." House fought back half heartedly.

8 ½ months into the pregnancy

At Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, House seemed unnaturally on edge. Every page and phone call was quickly answered and this was defiantly not like him.

"House is something wrong?" Chase asked.

"What?" House paused a moment. "No everything is fine. Just a little bored, this case bores me!"

"Maybe doing your clinic hours will fix that boredom right up." Cuddy walked into the office.

"Is there something you needed or were you just in the mood to annoy?" House joked.

"There's a woman on the phone who says it is an emergency and you have to take the call now. She says she is your cousin and that she couldn't get through on you phone."

House quickly answered the phone. "Alright I'm coming." He hung up the phone and grabbed his bag. "And you had to walk up here to tell me why?" House was quickly out the door. "You could have paged me."

Chase and Cuddy were confused by his sudden display, but they both just brushed it off as House behavior.

House walked out to the front of the Hospital where Izzy had pulled up. House helped her into the passenger seat.

"Thank goodness you got out here so quickly." She said sitting down. "It's time."

"It's time?" House questioned.

"Are we just going to stay parked here while you repeat everything I say? Or can we go now?" Izzy joked.

Wilson walked into House's office and saw only his team. "Where House?"

"He got a phone call from his cousin and he left. Didn't say anything."

"Already? She still has a few weeks." Wilson said absent mindedly. "Eh, uh thanks." Wilson left.

Chase looked at Foreman. "Something's going on."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Man of the HOUSE

Genre: Romance/Drama Rating:

Fiction Rated: T

Summary: House gets married to an oncologist who is every bit as cynical as he is. Though this is the greatest thing in his life House opts for not telling anyone at the Hospital except Jimmy!

At UMC House and Izzy waited the arrival of their sons. This was a long process and Izzy was wearing out quickly. After 22 hours of labor their first son came 6 pound and 4 ounces of dark hair and blue eyes. Alexander. The second baby had a little harder time. He was in the breached position and when the doctor got him turned around the cord wrapped around his neck and was causing him breathing problems. Izzy was taken to the OR where they quickly removed the baby she was a little blue coming out and smaller then his brother but soon Lysander was doing fine too. Lysander weighed in at 5 pound and 9 ounces. Both mother and boys were doing fine soon after surgery.

House couldn't be happier. Two happy healthy babies and a beautiful women who he loved.

"I love you." He kissed the top of Izzy head and held his oldest Alexander tightly. Izzy was holding Lysander while he slept. This was the beginning of their new family.

Two weeks later.

Everyone noticed the changes in House. He was tired more often he was happy most of the time and his team took less of a beating in the recent weeks.

"House, in my office now!" Cuddy said as she saw him yawning while looking over a file in the clinic.

"Yes, dear." House retrieved his can off the nurse's station. "She gets so cranky this time of month." House walked over to Cuddy's office. His limp, she noticed, was more pronounced.

"House what's wrong? You look like you haven't slept in a month you're different. Are you hurting more?"

'More like 9 months,' House thought. With the boys it was true House was getting a lot less sleep and with their desire to have both House and Izzy standing while they are being feed it has put a lot of pressure on House's leg, even though he would never admit it.

"I'm fine." House said, not sure if he actually meant it.

"Don't lie to me."

"Everybody lies. I'm doing my work just as you wanted. Why are you complaining?"

"Because it is not like you. There's something wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. My leg hurts and so I can't sleep all night. Hence the tiredness." House explained.

"House you know it's more then that what's wrong." Cuddy was worried for him.

"You really want to know?" House paused. "I got married and my wife just had twin babies, who don't sleep through the night so I am up at all hours of the night with them…"

"Alright don't tell me. Just promise me you aren't doing anything that is going to get you put in jail."

House raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. "Well if that's all, I hope you don't mind I get back to work now. In case you didn't know there are sick people out there."

House left and went back to the clinic.

Cuddy still worried about House, she decided that she'd go talk to Wilson, he'd know.

"Cuddy what can I do for you?" Wilson asked as Cuddy entered his office. He was sitting at his desk writing in a file.

"What's wrong with House?"

"Why don't you talk to him about this?" Wilson stood to walk towards the door he had work to do and if she needed to talk with him she was going to have to do it while he was working.

"I did but he lied to me each time. Saying something about a wife and twins."

Wilson nearly chocked. "What?"

"I know. He's so off these days. I mean before at least his lies were almost believable. Do you know anything?"

"No, but I can talk to him. Maybe he is just tired. He has been working extra hours and ever getting his paper work done." Wilson pointed out as he put the file he was working on in the filing cabinet. "I'll talk to him."

"Thanks." Cuddy left Wilson to his work.

That night House was trying to get Lysander to fall asleep nothing he was doing was helping the child just cried. He didn't need changed, he had eaten, he had burped, noting House did made this baby stop. The crying from this baby was so loud often it woke Alexander up but soon he would go back to sleep. House being a doctor thought something serious must be wrong but he could find anything.

When House arrived at work the next morning late no one seemed to notice. He went into his office to fine everyone waiting around for him.

"You're late," Foreman said.

"You're fired. Go away!" House was joking but everyone knew today was not a day to mess with House. He looked sick. He had dark circles under his eyes and was easily irritated.

House went into his office and worked on some paper work he really didn't want to deal with people at all and if he could get out of it he was going to.

Soon Wilson came into his office to find out what was wrong with him today. "I hear you told Cuddy about Izzy and the boys."

"She didn't believe me. Gave me that when pigs fly look." House didn't look up from the papers in front of him.

"What is the matter with you today? You team is worried. They think you are detoxing again."

"Let them think what they want but if they noticed I haven't had any pills in months." House stated rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"What really is the problem?"

"Lysander, he wouldn't sleep last night, at all. Izzy is sick so I stayed up with him. The whole night he cried, not cried but screamed. Kept waking Alexander up."

"Is there something wrong with him?" Wilson asked.

"I couldn't see anything and he didn't want anything." House had a worried expression.

"You're a first time dad. It's natural to worry. I'm sure he is fine."

"Jimmy, have you ever known me to worry?"

"When you thought Foreman was going to die you worried. When ever you can't figure out what is wrong with a patient you worry. You worry a lot even though you won't admit it."

"Jimmy, I'm a doctor. I know when something is wrong with my kid."

"Alright would you like me to take a look at him?"

"He's a baby not a car." House got defensive. "Besides you're his God father, what makes you diagnoses less biases then mine or Izzy's?"

"Then take him to the Pediatrician." Wilson was worried by now.

"Dr. Morgan is an idiot. Kills puppies."

House's phone rang House just glared at it. Wilson reached over and answered. "Dr. House's office. Dr. Wilson speaking." Wilson's face paled. "We're on our way down."

"What?" House looked at his best friend.

"Izzy, Lysander's kidneys are failing. They are in the ER."

House was up before Wilson finished talking.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Man of the HOUSE

Genre: Romance/Drama Rating:

Fiction Rated: T

Summary: House gets married to an oncologist who is every bit as cynical as he is. Though this is the greatest thing in his life House opts for not telling anyone at the Hospital except Jimmy!

The two of them rushed to the elevator the trip to the ER seemed to take forever. The whole time House was panicked. Wilson tried to console him but it didn't help any. "Everything is going to be okay."

"You don't know that." House was freaking out.

When the elevator opened, House rushed to find where Izzy was.

"Greg, they're admitting him." Izzy was holding a crying Alexander.

Greg stood by his as they went towards the room where they took Lysander.

"Dr. Spencer, "The doctor said to Izzy. "Your son has been hooked up too Dialysis. His kidneys have failed to work on their own. Unless we can find the under lying cause of this he is going to need a kidney transplant.."

Izzy listened to the doctor and her heart broke. She broke down and cried. She held tight to Alexander and cried into House's chest.

"Call the Diagnostics and tell them I said NOW!" House told the doctor. The doctor nodded and left the three of them alone.

Wilson watched from a distance and went back to gather the troops.

After a little while, Troy showed up. House had called and informed then what was going on. Troy sat with Izzy and held her while she cried.

"I'm going to go up stairs and find out if they know anything yet." House said.

"Alright." Izzy tried to smile, but started to cry again.

House took the familiar walk to his office. The walk that before was nothing now it seemed to go one for miles.

"So people, what do we have?" House asked.

Wilson hadn't told them why but just that House was not going to be in charge of this case. None of them asked questions.

"House should you be in here?" Wilson asked.

"This is my department!" House said. "Let's go."

"It could be a birth defect." Foreman started.

"Not with out symptoms in his identical twin. Next?"

"Maybe the parents just haven't noticed it is the brother." Chase started.

"Yeah peeing brown is a commonly missed thing. The kids' mother is a doctor. I am pretty sure she would have noticed it."

"Cancer?" Cameron offered.

"In a new born with no family history? Doubt it."

"You took a history?" Foreman questioned.

"The mother's hot!" House had to make a joke or he was going to lose it.

"House, she has a dying baby. And you are making jokes?" Cameron was angry.

"House, I really think you should leave." Wilson stated. "Let us do this."

House looked at him and dejectedly got up and left the room. Wilson followed him.

"What's going on?" Chase asked. "Did he look like he was detoxing still?"

"A little," Cameron said. "You'd think by now he would have either detoxed or given up. Something is not right."

Wilson came back into the room. "Okay what else?"

MDMDMDMDMD

House watched his son cry in pain. What ever was wrong with him was hurting him. House's face went white. "Infarction." He said softly.

"What?" Izzy asked him.

"It makes sense. Trauma from the delivery could have caused a minor stroke that caused a blood clot. A cloth that has traveled through his body these past two weeks until now it is trapped somewhere. It's blocking blood flow."

Izzy was now scared. She knew what late diagnoses of an infarction had done to her husband. What if now it was doing the same to her son?

House went off to the office. "Infarction." House said breathlessly.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Oh God," Wilson exclaimed.

"Test his blood for D dimer. And get a Venography." House left again to go back with his wife.

"Someone needs to tell the mother." Cameron stated.

"House will. He's close to the family." Wilson sighed.

Lysander was prepped for the tests. Izzy waited outside of the room watching. House walked up next to her and she was shaking in fear of what was happening to her baby.

"Iz, go be with Alexander he needs you now." House tried to distract her. "I'll stay here. This is the best team I have ever worked with they know what they are doing."

Izzy knew that she need to go be with her other baby, but she didn't want to leave. She had to make herself walk away.

House just waited for the results.

MDMDMDMDMD

That afternoon they got the results of the tests.

"Should we wait for House?" Cameron asked.

"No, I'll tell him when I tell the family." Wilson persisted.

"The results showed a clot just about the left knee," Chase pointed out to Wilson. Wilson looked at the scan and his heart stopped. This was going to be a long road.

"Alright, I'll tell them. You go schedule an OR." Wilson took the scans and went to the waiting groom where he knew he would find Izzy, House, Troy, and baby Alexander.

With a sigh, he sat in the empty seat in front of House and gave him the scans.

House quickly held the scans up to the light and his expression fell when he saw the obstruction. He held Izzy tight when she looked for herself.

"What would cause this in a baby so young?" Izzy asked.

"We think he might have stroked out during the delivery." Wilson offered a suggestion.

"Or family history." House looked down at his cane and thought of what his son was about to go through.

No one said anything.

"Foreman is scheduling an OR. The surgeon is going to look at the damage done, if it isn't too extensive then they will go in and remove the obstruction and he will be…"

"Jimmy, I know this process first hand." House knew this was hard for his friend.

Wilson looked at the two of them. Everybody was in tears. "We're going to do the best we can to save the leg." Wilson finally dropped the hard bomb. "But we might not be able to."

"You can't cut my son's leg off." Izzy protested.

"Iz, honey, if there is too much damage just removing the blockage is going to wash cytokines and potassium into his system; it will cause organ failure or even cardiac arrest."

"Or he might be fine. He might have a chance at a normal childhood." She cried.

"Or he will be in so much pain he won't want to live." House couldn't believe what his wife was saying. "Chronic pain is enough to kill you."

"Or he could be just fine. Why are you so against him having a normal life?" Izzy was angry.

"I don't want him to end up like me. A bitter old cripple with a drug problem." House admitted.

Izzy hugged her husband tightly. "You are a wonderful man, with a wife who loves you, two beautiful children, a great job, and you are over coming you addiction." This was just as rough on him as it was on her and she knew he just needed reassurance that it wasn't his fault.

"The surgery won't be until at least tomorrow." Wilson got up to leave.

Troy offered to take Alexander back home with him. Greg gave him a key to the apartment so that he could stop by and get the stuff the baby was going to need. House directed Izzy up to his office where she could lay down on his couch and try to get some sleep. Though House already knew that there was going to be none of that from either of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Man of the HOUSE

Genre: Romance/Drama Rating:

Fiction Rated: T

Summary: House gets married to an oncologist who is every bit as cynical as he is. Though this is the greatest thing in his life House opts for not telling anyone at the Hospital except Jimmy!

Cameron walked into Wilson's office followed by Foreman and Chase. "Dr. Reed would like to know if you would assist him in surgery tomorrow."

"Tell him no."

"Why not?" Chase questioned. "Lysander needs the best doctors available."

"Because he's my…" Wilson let his nerves get the best of him. With the baby sick, he was on edge for most of the day. "No, I can't."

Cameron, Chase, and Foreman left confused by Wilson's outburst. It wasn't like him not to follow through on a case he helps with.

"What was he about to say?" Cameron asked.

"It was almost like he was going to say 'because he's my son'."

"Wilson doesn't have children and besides he wouldn't work on his own child's… case…" Foreman stopped.

"No," Chase started. "You don't think… No, no way…"

"Look the baby is what two weeks old. Wasn't it two weeks ago that we were in House's office when Cuddy said a pregnant woman was on the phone and House quickly left?"

"Yeah but don't you think he would have said something?" Chase asked.

"House enjoys his privacy. He doesn't like it when other people are in his business. And don't you think that Cameron at least would be all over him if she found out he had new babies?"

"Hey!" Cameron got defensive.

"I'm not convinced." Chase said.

"Twenty bucks?" Foreman asked

"You're on," Chase smiled.

"Go look into his office. The blinds are shut but you can see in from the side."

Chase took a few steps over and looked through to house's office from the hall. House was sitting at his desk his chin resting on his cane rocking back and forth, as he watched Izzy sleeping in the chair at the other end of the office. "No way." Chase wouldn't pay up until he was proven wrong but at this, he admitted Foreman had better odds.

The three of them understood House's desire to keep him personal life to himself and there was a mutual agreement that they wouldn't say anything about this to anyone… At least not until they got stronger proof.

Cuddy was walking down the hall and saw the three standing in the hall watching House. "What's going on."

"Just worried about him." Cameron said.

"Why?" Cuddy asked, maybe they knew something.

"The baby has an infarction and he blames himself for not realizing it earlier." Foreman quickly answered.

"Who's that in his office?" Cuddy asked.

"That's the baby's mother. She is a friend of his." Cameron sighed. The three of them quickly left before asked anymore questions.

Cuddy walked into the conference room and knocked softly on the wall. "House, in here." She said making sure to keep her voice down so not to wake Izzy.

House walked in there. He didn't say anything just waited for Cuddy to start.

"What is wrong?"

"The baby… it's all my fault." He gave in and said. House was so beaten up inside he didn't care who knew anymore all that mattered is that the baby was alright.

"House this is not your fault. These things happen, you found out what is wrong and you probably saved his life. I am sure the family is thankful for that. You have to stop beating yourself up over this."

"Cuddy," He cried. "He's my son. It IS my fault. The likely hood a blood clots would be formed is strong just because I am his father."

Cuddy just looked at him. She couldn't believe what he was hearing. Quickly she regained composure. "House, this is not your fault. These things happen. If it wasn't for you this probably would have gone undiscovered for several days, you helped him. He's going to be going into surgery soon. " Cuddy watched as House leaned on the white board for support. Besides House's own surgery this is the only time she has seen him crying. It killed her. "Take some time off. Come back when your ready. He's going to be fine." Cuddy really didn't know what to say at these moments.

"I have to keep busy." Cuddy noticed on his desk were piles and piles of old paper work that he had yet to finish.

House turned and went back into his office.

Cuddy went to Wilson's office.

"You lied to me!" She yelled entering his office.

"Everybody lies! What did I lie about?"

"You knew perfectly well what was wrong with House this whole time. You never told me."

"What are you talking about?"

"House told me about the baby. His baby." Cuddy wasn't really mad she was just surprised that the one employee she knew she could trust is the one that was lying to her.

"It wasn't my call. House didn't want anyone to know. I'm sorry."

Cuddy just now realized that if something was to go wrong with this surgery they would lose House forever. He would never forgive himself. Just when things were look good in his life they took a dramatic turn for worse and House would never let his life be happy again.

"How's the baby?"

"Not so good. This surgery is either going to make it or break it. Everything could go on with out a problem or it could…" Wilson stopped. He could lose one of his godsons today. This realization was always there but he had never verbalized it.

"I'm sorry." She felt for him too. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, Lysander should be going into surgery in an hour…" Wilson sighed. "We'll see where to go from there."

MDMDMDMDMD

The baby surgery had come and gone in a span of time that lasted a thousand years. House paced the halls and his team provided constant updates to him and the family. When the surgery had ended Dr. Reed came out to talk to House and Izzy.

"Lysander's surgery was a success. The clot had just slowed the blood flow not shut it off so there is little damaged to the tissue there. The next few days are going to be long and very rocky but if he can pull through the next 72 hours he is going to be just fine. I believe he will have complete use of his leg as well."

House and Izzy both let out a sigh of relief. And they hugged each other. This was really good news.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Man of the HOUSE

Genre: Romance/Drama Rating:

Fiction Rated: T

Summary: House gets married to an oncologist who is every bit as cynical as he is. Though this is the greatest thing in his life House opts for not telling anyone at the Hospital except Jimmy!

House sat in Lysander's room. Izzy had gone to the waiting room to be with her dads and Alexander. Only one person was allowed in the room with Lysander at a time.

House sat there watching his little son lying sleeping. He was under sedation and hadn't been awake since the surgery three days earlier.

House watched his tiny son's chest rise and fall with each breath.

Cameron came into the room. "How's he doing?"

"No change." House said.

"How's your wife?" She asked to catch him off guard.

"Worn out… Hey… you… Who told you?" House asked after realizing what she had done.

Cameron smiled at him, "Learned from the best."

He smiled back at her and looked down at the baby again. "What gave it away?"

"You cared too much. It wasn't like you."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Foreman thinks he does and has a bet with Chase about it. I don't know about Wilson or Cuddy."

"Wilson is the boys' godfather. I told Cuddy the day of the surgery." House was rubbing his finger up and down the baby's side. The baby twitched at the touch. House jumped to find the medication to put him back under. As Lysander slowly returned to consciousness he began whimpering, then it turned to sobs that went on to screams.

"Put him back under…" House tired to reach the cart in time but in his feeble attempt to stand quickly he nearly fell over. Turns out sleeping in his office night after night, had done a number on his leg. Cameron handed him a syringe with the proper medication in it. Within moments the sounds subsided.

"I'll change his medication." Cameron informed House as she wrote on the clipboard.

Izzy was standing outside the room when Cameron turned to leave a few minutes later. House went out with Cameron and he smiled at his wife who was barely able to keep from crying every time she looked at her son laying there in the infant hospital bed.

"How's he doing?" She asked him.

"Good," House let her pass into the room.

He went up to his office to find Foreman and Chase. "What's the bet?" House asked when he walked in.

They both stared at him wide eyed, Foreman wasn't going to talk so House directed his accusative glare at Chase, who after a few moment broke. "Foreman thinks you're dating the mom and the boys are yours."

Foreman glared at him.

"Wrong!" House stated.

"Sweet, pay up." Chase smiled and extended his hand to Foreman.

"What did you think?" House asked Chase.

"That you were just friend with her. If you had a kid you'd have told us." Chase smiled. "Probably made us baby-sit for you."

House thought for a moment that was actually a very good idea. "Wrong again! What were the stakes?"

"Twenty bucks," Chase told him.

"Hand it over."

The two dug in their wallets. "So how do you know her?" Foreman asked handing over his money.

"She's my wife, and Chase once Lysander is better, you get the first babysitting duty."

"Thanks," Chase said sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I just want to apologize to all those who have read this… I have had this ending finished for a while and just forgot to post it… So I hope you enjoy it… Sorry again!!**

Chapter 8

Five years later-

Alexander and his twin brother Lysander were extremely excited little boys. They were preparing for their 5th Birthday party.

The two were alike in everyway except for the scar on Lysander's leg, which had shrunk dramatically over time. Other then that they were just an every other five year old child. They both played and laughed. They were so smart that they were bored by their kindergarten class. They both had piercing blue eyes and would defiantly take advantage of that in the future.

House was standing in the living room of a large one story home. He was holding on to the wall and using his cane to hang a banner which read:

HAPPY 5TH BIRTHDAY-ALEX AND SANDER!!!

House couldn't get the banner to stick and it was frustrating him.

Lysander walked into the living room. House looked down at his son. "Sander come here."

Sander obeyed. House picked him up and lifted him up high enough to hang the banner.

"Daddy what does that say?" 

"What does it say?" House asked returning. Him to the ground again.

"Ha-ppy five Burr-d-day Alex and Sander." He started slow and ended fast. "It's for me and Alex?"

"Yes," House smiled at his son.


End file.
